


UPDATE!! ~~~

by KyuubiKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Rick and Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubiKitsune/pseuds/KyuubiKitsune
Summary: just an update!





	UPDATE!! ~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not a story but a helpful update!~

Hello All! 

Thank you so much for your comments and support of my works, I did have most of the next chapter written for my Harry Potter ff, however my USB decided to die :( And I lost about 7k of word for it! And multiple other stories from other fandoms I have been writing as well. This definitely put a damper on my will to continue writing! 

I have been doing a lot in my life since then as well. However ! I am back and I am going to start again on an update, first and foremost for my HP fic. So I hope to have this up soon, also I will be maybe putting out some OC and a Rick and Morty fic. I have no update schedule as of right now, so I don't know when you can expect these by so keep an eye out! 

And once again I hope those who follow my stuff are still out there and can forgive the long hiatus. <3

Thanks!  
Oli

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope to see some lovely comments on my upcoming works!


End file.
